The goal of the MNORC is to support, facilitate, enhance and guide Research Base investigators in their quest for important new information related to nutrition, obesity and related metabolic disorders. In order to support an integrative, 'team science' approach to biomedical research, the breadth of scientific talent that needs to be attracted to a Center, such as the MNORC, will necessarily need expansion. Since the inception of the Michigan Metabolomics and Obesity Center (MMOC) in 2006, a focus has been on attracting the interest of a broad range of scientists, not only those who have a focused interest in nutrition and obesity, but also those investigators who have skills in complementary areas, who can bring their considerable talents to the study of nutrition and obesity. These latter scientists have brought new thinking in metabolomics, microfluidics, imaging, cognitive sciences and informatics that have enriched seminars, symposia, retreats and, most importantly, research programs. The MNORC leadership is committed to an inclusive policy to expand the thinking of investigators and further scientific team building.